This invention relates generally to means and methods for generating a displacement of an object from a reference position and relates, more particularly, to such means and methods for generating a displacement of known magnitude of an object with relatively high accuracy.
High accuracy measuring devices, such as scanning-tunnelling microscopes, atomic force microscopes, high-precision capacitance gauges, air bearing LVDTs, optical interferometers are known to be difficult, if not impossible, to calibrate with conventional calibration devices because such conventional calibration devices may not possess any greater accuracy than the measuring device desired to be calibrated. Moreover, many of these high accuracy measuring devices are difficult to couple with conventional calibration devices for calibrating purposes.
It would be desirable to provide means and a method for generating, with ultra-high accuracy, a desired displacement of an object from a reference position so that the generated displacement could be used in applications such as the calibration of high accuracy measuring devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved system and method for generating a desired displacement of an object with ultra-high accuracy.
A further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved calibration system and method for use when calibrating a high accuracy measuring device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a calibration system which can be used as a dimensional calibration tool through a relatively broad range of displacement.
still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is capable of being easily coupled to measurement and test equipment to be calibrated.